gurens_tabletfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrupted elements
Overview-Edit Slyger and Granox achieve Elemental Mode after their defeat against the knights. Chapter 1- New PowersEdit (Vilius Headquarters) Vilius was waiting for Slyger and Granox in their failed assisments against the elemental knights. Suddenly Slyger and Granox Came up to Vilius. " What is it master? " Questioned Granox. " Do you have a plan on how to defeat the knights? " Questioned Slyger. " Fortuanly yes do you want to know? Questioned Vilius. " Of Course! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " Elemental powers this will surprise the tenkai knights! " said Vilius. " Yes! Thank you Master! But how do those dragon cubes feel? " questioned Slyger. " What are you talking about??? " questioned Vilius. " He is trying to say... when you get the dragon cubes powers how does it feel? " Questioned Granox. " Fools! More Powerful!" said Vilius. Vilius expelled 2 dragon cubes out of his body the two dragon cubes went towards Slyger and Granox. The two dragon cubes stoped at both of them and started spinning. " Whoa. " said Slyger and Granox. The two dragon cubes entered Slyger and Granox. " Uh Ahhhhhhh!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. Slyger ears grew sharper and his slice cutters turned light blue and longer. Slyger's body turned completly from dark purple to light blue.. slyger's tail went greener. His cape spread open like there were 2 pairs. " Slyger tenkai Plasmastrike engage! " Yelled Slyger. Granox eyes went from green to black. His rhino horn grew longer and sharpier. His rhino like sword grew longer and changed to black. His whole body was half gray and black. His shield turned black completly. His cape spread open like Slyger's like there were 2 pairs." Granox tenkai Steelstorm engage! " Yelled Granox. " Now destroy the knights! " yelled Vilius. The corrupted had gained a new element..... Chapter 2- Elemental Knights vs Elemental CorruptedEdit Vilius was leading his army to the corekai base. ( Corekai Base) Beag was giving his fellow corekai instructions for their jobs. " Control the perimeter. " said Beag to a senjo. " Yes sir! " said the senjo as he walked away. Sudenly a attack hit a Travox. The corekai got destroyed. " Ahhhh!" Yelled the corekai being destroyed. Beag got shocked he raned up the hill to see Vilius and his army standing there. " Vilius! You dare to come here!" Said Beag. " Make me. Slyger Granox! Destroy!" Said Vilius. 2 shadows appeared beside Vilius. Slyger and Granox appeared. " We got elemental! You cant stop us now! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " It cant be. Corekai prepare for battle! " Yelled Beag. ( Earth ) The knights were walking to Toxsa's family resturant. " Guys i have a 2nd date with lime parfait! " said Ceylan. " It's always you with lime parfait! " Yelled Toxsa. Ceylan got soooooo angry. " Shut up Microchip!!!!! " Yelled Ceylan. " Put of the plug off icey cone! " Said Toxsa. Guren and Chooki sighed. " These guys." Said Chooki. Suddenly their corebrcks started glowing. Guren gasped. " We're being summoned. " Said Guren helding his red corebrick. The Boys entered Mr. Whites room " Guys get to Quarton! Theres no time to lose! " Yelled Mr White. " Gotcha! " Said Guren. The portal opened. " Tenkai Power! " Yelled Guren. " Tenkai Speed! " Yelled Ceylan. " Tenkai Strength! " Yelled Toxsa. " Tenkai Agility! " Yelled Chooki. The particles consumed them. " Bravenwolf tenkai FireStorm engage! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Tributon tenkai IceBlast engage! " Yelled Tributon. " Valorn tenkai TerraBlast engage! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai LightningStrike engage! " Yelled Lydendor. Tenkai Knights Go! Chapter 3- No Titan Mode???Edit The knights came to the rescue. " What is it Beag? " Questioned Bravenwolf. Beag was not there..... The knights looked down. " There he is! " Yelled Tributon. They saw Slyger and Granox crushing some corekai. " Who are those goon bots? " Questioned Valorn. " You dont know? Its Granox and Slyger! " said a blue corekai marching to the knights. " Kutor? Thats Slyger and Granox! Ha! Theyre Ugly!" Said Tributon. " It looks like they had been hit in the gym hard..... " Said Lydendor. " A.I. Whats happened to them? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " Slyger and Granox had gone into tenkai elemental mode... given by the dragon's powers..." Said A.I. " But...how did they get that??? " Questioned Bravenwolf. " And.. when did they learn how to do that? " Questioned Lydendor. " Who cares? I am expecting Titan TerraBlast Fists! " Said Valorn. " LOUSY " said the whole crew. " Bravenwolf tenkai Firestorm titan mode! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " Tributon tenkai Iceblast titan mode! " Yelled Tributon. " Valorn tenkai Terrablast tian mode! " Yelled Valorn. " Lydendor tenkai Lightningstrike titan mode! " Yelled Lydendor. " Engage! " Yelled the knights. The knights appeared infront of Slyger and Granox. " Knights! You like our new elemental mode transformation? " Questioned Slyger. " Who cares goonbot? i see you bought Vilius.. Time for battle! " Yelled Bravenwolf. " No.. Bravenwolf... There will be no battle... cause after this i will be the winner..." Said Vilius. " Besides... Just cause you're in titan mode... doesent mean we cant.... " said Granox. " Titan mode engage! " Yelled Slyger and granox at the same time.... Nothing happened.... " Fools! You will have to earn elemental titan mode by crushing these fools! " Yelled Vilius. " But.... NO TITAN MODE!!!! " Cryed Slyger and Granox. "SILENCE! you Fools! attack the knights with your special moves! " Yelled Vilius. " Slyger tenkai Plasmastrike! " Yelled Slyger. Plasma strings of energy zapped Valorn and Lydendor. They couldnt move! " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled. Slyger striked them. They went back to normal mode. " Granox tenkai Steelstorm ! " Yelled Granox. A big storm occured sucking Bravenwolf and Tributon in. " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " They yelled. They also went back to normal mode. " Time for the big finish! " Yelled Vilius. " I dont think so! " Yelled Dromus coming in the fight. " Dromus! " Yelled the knights. " Hi " Said Dromus. " Dromus..... " Said Vilius. " But.... where is venneta? " Questioned Beag. " Um... Complicated.....personal stuff..... " Said Dromus. " OK " said Beag. " Now to finish all of you off!! " Yelled Dromus. " You dare! " Yelled Vilius. " Dromus tenkai Whirlwind titan mode engage! " Yelled Dromus. " Tenkai titan Whirlwind go!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Dromus. " AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Yelled Slyger and Granox. " Makes me want to try elemental titan mode.... " said Vilius. " Oh oh watch out dromus.... " Said Bravenwolf. " Vilius darkest temptest titan mode engage! " Yelled Vilius.